Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving chip package and a display device including the same.
Description of Related Art
Flat panel display devices allowing for reductions in the weight and volume of products, which may be excessively large with the use of cathode ray tubes (CRTs), have recently been developed. Flat panel display devices include plasma display panels (PDPs), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display devices, electrophoretic display devices (EPDs), and the like.
Typically, flat panel display devices include a display panel on which pixels are defined by a plurality of gate lines and a plurality of data lines intersecting the plurality of gate lines; a gate driver driving the plurality of gate lines; a data driver including a plurality of data driver integrated circuits (ICs) driving the plurality of data lines; a timing controller supplying a variety of control signals to the gate driver and the data driver; and a voltage generator generating reference voltages and supplying the reference voltages to the data driver.
According to current trends, such a gate driver is disposed within a non-active area of a display panel in order to reduce the volume and fabrication costs of flat display devices, and such a plurality of data driver ICs are disposed on a film using a chip-on-film (COF) method.
The film on which the data driver ICs is mounted is bonded to the non-active area in the periphery of the display panel. When alignment is not accurate, a repairing process must be undertaken. At this time, electric lines of the display panel may be torn, due to an adhesive used therein, such that display panels may not be able to be re-used, which is problematic.